Spring
by Vaz1201
Summary: Zuko x Katara. Oneshot. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Yes yes, I have done it again. My inspiration was done by a wonderful piece of fanart I found. By the same artists who drew "Rain".

I also wrote this while listening to Because Of You by 98 Degrees

**

* * *

**

**Spring**

The sun was warm, and the grass was a bright green, as it would wave across the forest along with the soft wind that would blow from time to time. The trees would do the same as the warm heat would go down and place small rays upon a young man.

He lay there, his back on the soft grass and his arms on either side of his body. He was at peace and had no care in the world right now. No Avatar, no worrisome uncle, no fighting, no talking, nothing.

At least, not until _she_ came along. He didn't know how she got here; he didn't know where she came from either. But she came along, and just smiled at him and found a comfortable spot for herself not far from him and sat down before plopping onto the grass. It was only a few minutes and all was quiet, she didn't even say a world and they both lie under the warm sun and the gentle breeze went by.

He wasn't up to a conversation because it seemed every time he was around her he would always argue or just even duel her. She was very irritating and hardheaded, a bit much like…_himself_. Well, not the irritating part at least.

Though for some reason it always ended up with her winning, unless you would had counted a certain battle where the sun arose and he was able to take the Avatar from her. Sure, he lost the Avatar after a few hours but that was because he was tired and everyone knows when a fire bender is tired he can't fight very well.

The sun, one of his greatest sources of power, he had preferred to be around a heated area than a colder one, he didn't enjoy the rain or water; he couldn't even properly catch a fish. But beyond those facts, he couldn't cold or water very much, usually when he was around it he felt very troubled or angry.

Now though, he didn't feel any anger as this water bending girl lay near him, her tan skin glowing in the sun's rays and her calm stare up the clouds. He didn't know why but his body sat up slowly and he stared at her.

"Zuko?"

She had asked his name so simple, with no hate, no sadness, no confusion, and it relieved him a bit. He said nothing and just continued to look to her.

"Do you think your fire bending abilities are…well horrible?"

He blinked. What type of question was that to asked such a person? He had always known how to use fire, even as a young child of ten and even before his exile from the Fire Nation. He said nothing again, and stayed quiet.

"I just remembered, a while back when I had learned how to heal with my water bending that an great master by the name Jeong Jeong told me, that I was lucky to know such thing as water bending because water brought life and that fire brought nothing but curse."

Was fire bending such a dreadful thing to learn? Thinking about it, it was a horrible power, the fire to burn and create death, chaos and war would always end up in flames from bombs and the bending of his people, even this disgusting scar on his face was a sign of how fire was a terrible thing to learn and have power of. He remained quiet for a long time until he saw her softly put her arm up and her fingers spread out, as if trying to catch something.

"Zuko, I don't think fire is such a horrible thing, it gives us warmth and it also gives us a source of light for everything. I mean imagine if we didn't have the sun, the biggest part of fire. Without the sun, we wouldn't have spring, one of the best times of the year, a time where everything comes to life."

He felt his eyes widen a bit, his deep golden eyes staring at her with shock. She was right; she was giving him a bit of hope, a piece of hope that he wasn't such a bad person who does nothing but cause disaster. That maybe, he wasn't such a burden to everything around him, not to his uncle, not to his people, and not even to his enemies.

He remained staring at her, the sun was warm, and the grass was a bright green and he felt has if; he couldn't take his eyes off her.


End file.
